Cambios van y otros quedan
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Antes te amaban y eras un buen ejemplo... Ahora no eres ni siquiera tu sombra, tu familia te aborrece, tus amistades te abandonaron y tú hundiéndote en el abismo pero no fue por culpa de los demás ¡Fue por tu maldita actitud! Fic tipo critica a Yazawa Nico-chan


Nico acababa de llegar de una pequeña fiesta entre sus miembros de su propia agencia de idols donde obviamente la pobre mujer terminó salida de copas. La mujer loli caminó lentamente aunque caminando como drogada hacia el cuarto matrimonial que estaba en el segundo piso.

La productora abrió lentamente la puerta la cual daba un pequeño crujido pero era ignorado por el cuerpo que habitaba en la cama, dicho cuerpo yacía en las sabanas durmiendo plácidamente. La pelinegra aprovechó para caminar un poco más hacia la cama donde se arrodilló y miró fijamente a ese pequeño bulto el cual daba pequeños ronquidos.

La mujer apartó una cobija con tal de arroparse al lado de ese cuerpo desconocido pero se las ingenió para destapar una oreja, acercó lenta y cuidadosamente sus labios mientras daba un dulce susurro

-Estoy en casa… Buenas noches, Maki-chan

Acto seguido ubicó sus brazos sobre el cuerpo del ser inerte que seguía durmiendo en brazos de Morfeo, dio un pico en su nuca mientras se acurrucó estando detrás aunque el aroma tanto de su cuello como de su cabello la embriagaban mucho. La ojicarmín acercó sus labios para darle lentos y despaciosos besos sobre la nuca mientras resonaban unos ronquidos pero no era de alarmarse.

Prosiguió acariciando unos cabellos largos aunque no se notaban de qué color eran pero la cosa era de que olían muy bien, más bien usaban el mismo champoo. El siguiente paso fue desabotonar la camisa para dar con sus senos, grandes y firmes sin llegar a exagerarse mientras lamía y besaba su nuca pero quería proceder a tocar lo más profundo de esa mujer que habitaba en esas sábanas.

Le subió el sostén mientras tapaba sus labios con la otra mano, después procedió a usar su mano acariciar y apretar su pezón mientras la mujer emitía un pequeño gemido pero ahogado debido a su sueño pero no conforme hizo varios intentos hasta que se emitió un sonoro "Aah".

La mujer contenta con su logro decidió bajarse de la cama para intentar buscar debajo de las sábanas en la parte baja de la cama para encontrar a unas lindas piernas con una pantaloneta negra o azul oscura, en menos de nada se las quitó para dar con unas lindas pantys negras que remarcaban su entrada las cuales quitó con cuidado, lamió dos dedos con su saliva y procedió a jugarlos dentro de su entrada.

La mujer que se hallaba en las sábanas empezaba a gemir algo ahogada o gimoteando a lo cual la loli paró su acción para continuar su acción mientras se fue a las sábanas de aquella chica cuyo olor era un completo conjuro de embrujamiento, se acostó encima del cuerpo de la mujer para besar sus labios y susurrar en el oído

-Estás mojada… Maki-chan- Una vez más entró en su interior mientras la mujer seguía gimiendo insonoramente a lo cual unos brazos delgados pero finos y hermosos rodearon al cuello de la vieja idol para devorarse los labios junto a su respiración cortada

-Maaaki chan- Canturreó en voz baja cerca del oído- ¿Pueda mirar aquí? Quiero besarte

La mujer se destapó la cara mientras sus ojos eran verdes pero eran claros de un brillo tirando a diamante, sus cabellos eran negros oscuros aunque lo mantenía recogido y su pijama estaba abierto. La más joven quedó boquiabierta cuando miraba que su SU PROPIA MADRE la miraba con malicia junto a esos rojos brillantes como la sangre y ese cabello oscuro como lo estaba su corazón.

-Sabía que estabas despierta- Dijo con una voz profunda y sensual

-¿De quién crees que es la culpa?- Decía Dia malhumorada aparte de que de la boca de su madre se propagaba un horrible tufo de sake o de alguna bebida alcohólica de mala muerte, aunque de hecho no era la primera vez que la mujer mantenía intimidades con ella luego del divorcio con Maki… Cosa que nunca lo superó ni con el alcohol y para colmo como todo ser sólo en cuanto moral y sentimientos cayó en niveles tan bajos, sólo faltaba que se acostara con la tierna Ruby.

-Como te atreves a atacarme…- Comenzó a derramar lágrimas de odio hacia su primogenitora- ¡Maldita enferma! ¡Desquiciada! ¡Idiota!- De pronto se escuchó un soplido y una pequeña risa hasta que unos labios cubrieron los suyos con lujuria y pasión, la menor trataba de liberarse pero era inevitable, su madre tenía un algo que la hacía no evitarla.

La ojicristal se separó mientras su madre unía su frente con la de ella, cosa que la hacía cabrear y desear destrozarla a golpes… ¿En serio ella era la mujer que la llevó en su vientre por nueve meses? 17 años de los cuales los últimos dos era como pasar un día de campo en el infierno viendo como su madre se entraba en decadencia, bebidas, exceso de trabajo, pequeñas aventuras, ignorancia y frialdad que terminaron en un triste divorcio y el despertar de un lado nunca visto de su madre.

Quizás la odiaba pero sentía lastima de ella, posiblemente la mujer caería en el suicidio o en nuevas experiencias que pudiesen arruinar su vida… Pero tenía que dejarla porque dentro de una semana iría con Kanan y Mari a estudiar en Italia y reencontrarse con su hermano menor que por cierto vivía por cuenta propia debido al divorcio de sus madres.

Desde ese día ya ni siquiera Nico Yazawa no valdría nada en su vida, sólo era su madre pero en como resultó pues no daba para otra… Esa mujer ya era un asco de persona desde joven y todos quedaban de acuerdo en eso.

-Pero te gusta, ¿Cierto?- La mujer sumida en su pasado borroso como olvidado acercó su rostro hacía la mejilla donde besó tiernamente hasta bajar al punto débil de su hija el cual miraba como un lobo hambriento o un indigente desesperado por comida a lo cual comenzó dando lamidas mientras la menor imploraba en susurros rotos en lágrimas que parara hasta que de pronto un golpe se escuchó que hizo que la mayor cayera al suelo.

Una pelirroja de ojos verdes le dio un certero golpe con la vaina de una katana en la cabeza de su propia madre, Ruby la que posiblemente quedó afectada por el divorcio ahora era otra que odiaba a Nico por obvias razones, y también que se alejaría de su vida ya que iría a estudiar en Hokkaido y quizás vivir con Leah Kazuno para revivir Saint Snow.

La pelirroja cubrió a su hermana con las sábanas para cubrir y evitar su vergüenza y pecado. Caminaron hacia al baño donde Dia sentada lloraba desgarradoramente mientras el fuerte sonido de la ducha cubría sus llantos mientras la pelirroja desenvainó su katana con tal de matar a esa desquiciada que estaba sin conocimiento en el suelo.

Pero no movió ni un dedo a lo cual la joven guardó el arma blanca y decidió echarle una sábana blanca a esa mujer que ya ni merecía ser madre ni eso, sólo era una enfermedad que afectó sus vidas en dos años. Ambas hermanas decidieron irse del lugar mientras no contaban que una pobre joven de coletas con el cabello cubierto en su rostro y con suéter rosa estaba parada mientras veía en el ser que se convirtió.

Quizás logró felicidad, fama, fortuna, amor, familia… Pero por su horrible modo de ser como por su actitud agobiante y repelente lo perdió todo de la noche a la mañana, pareciera que fue el fetiche deleitable de todos, una oportunista… Una simple ramera que se entregó a los brazos de otra fetichista con tal de cumplir sus sueños.

Se arrodilló para acercar la katana hacia su vientre, seppuku, se supone que debes mostrar honor al hacer ese ritual hecho de samuráis y para samuráis pero… No tenía nada de eso, ni quiera el honor hasta un perro callejero lo tenía más que ella, un puñal en sus carnes y un cuerpo caído en el suelo.

…De que servía vivir si tuviste que presenciar en lo que te convertiste, su tumba fue la nada por que se desapareció mientras que ese futuro seguía ahí, echada en el suelo y oliendo a alcohol de tan mala muerte. Posiblemente dentro de poco andaría infeliz en las calles.

Hay algunas cosas que cambian y otras siguen intactas, los humanos somos un ejemplo de ello…


End file.
